


【Damijon/米乔】品尝（上、中 NC-17 吸血鬼AU Damian /Jon）

by Somaya



Category: DamiJon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaya/pseuds/Somaya
Summary: 达米安成年时捡到了一只人类幼崽





	【Damijon/米乔】品尝（上、中 NC-17 吸血鬼AU Damian /Jon）

01.他从花园的野玫瑰丛里捡到的，湿漉漉瑟瑟发抖的男孩，捂着眼睛缩成一团蹲在花丛，如果不是他身上的味道不错，Damian根本不会发现他。

 

Damian把那小动物一样的人类男孩拧回古堡里扔给了Alfred，那时他才刚成年，甚至没有吸过人血开过荤，对人类血液并没有多少渴求，Wayne古堡里进出的人类并不少，尤其是迷恋他父亲的漂亮人类女人，Damian差不多转眼就忘了那可怜兮兮的小家伙。

 

那时他正忙着向他的父亲寻求认同，急着证明他会成为比那个血族更强大的吸血鬼，以刚成年的吸血鬼崽子的身份独自挑战狼人。

 

傍晚，他从棺木里醒来，人类的幼崽被Alfred洗得干干净净，用绷带蒙着眼睛坐在他的软榻上，脸小小的，像苹果一样，洗干净过后出乎意料是个漂亮的小东西。

 

他用靴子踢了踢悬在空中的短短的细腿，人类崽子就张牙舞爪地让自己离他远点。

 

Wayne家的小少爷最讨厌被命令，他拧着那胆大包天的小子举到与自己视线齐平，柔软又脆弱的人类崽子，他只要稍微用力，指甲就会划破人类的皮肤，最终他只是好奇地试图扯开蒙着那双眼睛的绷带。

 

“别碰这个，我会杀了你的。”幼崽惊慌失措地抓着他的手。

 

Damian在心里嗤笑，就算一个壮年狼人也不敢在他面前夸下这样的海口，他强硬地扯开了那条带子，他还没来得及看清那双眼睛的颜色，比阳光更灼热的温度就刺穿了他的肩膀。

 

比起疼痛，人类崽子呜咽的哭声更让他难以忽视，“闭嘴，再哭我就把你舌头拔出来。”

 

小崽子听到了他的吼声，闭着眼睛停下了呜咽，“你没死？”

 

“即使我要死也不会是这种丢脸的死法。刚才那是什么，小崽子？”

 

“我不是小崽子，我是Jon。”小崽子立马反驳。

 

这就是Damian捡到他家小男孩的经过，十岁大的孩子某天突然发现自己的眼睛能发出红光，并烧死了妈妈的爱猫，冒着雨跑到了荒野里。

 

说真的，如果不是被他捡到，Damian怀疑小崽子早在当年就死了，而不是直到现在还时不时在傍晚时分偷爬进自家后院来骚扰自己。

 

那个蠢货完全没有身为人类的自觉，就算Damian展露出吸血鬼的獠牙，他也从没表现出应有的恐惧，该死。

 

“Damian，Damian，你在哪儿？”

 

“安静，蠢货，如果你想沦为我父亲的晚餐，就当我没说。”

 

一个黑乎乎满头卷毛的脑袋出现在门口，Damian抱着手臂僵硬地接受了一个飞扑，人类的体温，令人厌烦的舒适，抽长的青春期男孩的腿夹着他的腰，快要成年的人类崽子环着他的脖子挂在他身上，Damian咬着牙压低声音威胁，“下去。”

 

“我已经半个月没见你了，Damian。”小崽子根本没理会他的威胁，擅自把他毛茸茸的脑袋埋在Wayne家小少爷的脖子里蹭了蹭。

 

“说得好像是我的错一样，我家院子里的围墙可一次都没拦住过你。”Damian冷哼。

 

男孩搔了搔那头卷毛对他吐了吐舌头。

 

“对了，Damian，今天跟我一起好吗？我有东西让你看。”漂亮的蓝眼睛带着刚好的恳求看着他，Damian在心底咒骂着自己的妥协，这么多年，他从没有一次在那双眼睛的注视下成功拒绝过Jon提出的要求。

 

 

他站在夜晚的天空下，人类男孩揽着他的腰，他们在空中，在向更高处飞去。

 

当他化作蝙蝠形态的时候，飞行是他本能，可他从未以清醒的姿态体会过飞翔的感觉，“这就是你说的要给我看的？”Damian挑眉。

 

“哦…我以为你会表现得更惊讶些…”男孩蓝色的眸子里浮现出淡淡的失落，随后又被一种兴奋情绪掩盖，“我半个月前才发现自己会飞，爸爸这几天一直在教我驾驭飞行能力，以后我就能带你去很远很远的地方了，任何你想去的地方。”蓝色的眸子里满是坚定，像是一个承诺。

 

繁星包围着他们，风吹得他的斗篷猎猎作响，Dmaian注视着他的男孩，人类的幼崽成长的速度很快，才短短八年，小崽子已经已经抽高得只比他矮半个头了，幼崽长成了一个精致漂亮的男孩，他问：“你为什么要带我去任何地方？”

 

他们之间的距离近得不可思议，男孩带着他飘在空中，Damian并没有做出任何倚仗的意味，他只是没拒绝也没接受。

 

软软的触感贴在他唇上带着人类特有的体温，却青涩得没有进一步的动作，他感到自己在下坠，坠落可摔不死一个血族，他的身体已经先一步把男孩搂进了怀里。

 

“你怎么样，Damian？”男孩从他怀里钻出来惊慌失措地扒着他的衣服试图确认他的安危，“对不起，都是我的错，我明明知道自己的能力不稳定，还带你飞那么高……”

 

Damian抬起男孩的下巴，看进那双慌乱的漂亮眼睛，长得惊人的睫毛在他的注视下颤动。

 

红晕漫上那张精致的脸蛋，男孩躲闪着目光试图从他身上爬起来：“抱歉，Damian，我突然想起我要回去了……”

血族抓住那只离开的人类的手腕，一个用力，让人类的身体重新贴上自己：“我没允许你离开，Jon。”

 

Damian用手指摩挲着那柔嫩的色泽极淡的唇瓣。

 

成年那年他就已经尝过情欲的滋味，传承自他父亲的魅力，尽管他那时还青涩，却不妨碍猎物们对他趋之若鹜，人类情动时的血液味道最美味，他尤其爱女人身体里面的温度，血族无法拥有的温暖。

 

他捏着男孩的下巴，贴上了那两片唇瓣，男孩毫无防备，他肆无忌惮地侵入那片温软掠夺人类的温度，他的男孩尝起来是苹果的味道，他记起男孩曾经自豪地谈起他母亲做的苹果派。

 

男孩的舌头害羞地躲在里面，随着他的肆虐后退，Damian蛮横地一步步追上去，缠着那小东西，让它无处可逃，只能与他痴缠。

 

直到男孩在他怀里发出小动物般的呜咽声，他才记起人类是需要呼吸的，男孩大口呼吸着缩在他怀里，精致的脸蛋红得滴血.

 

“这才是接吻，Jonny boy。”他恶劣地贴着那软绵的耳垂告诉男孩，享受男孩在他怀中轻颤。与此同时，他的手顺着男孩的身体向下握住了那个灼热的抵着他大腿的小家伙，男孩瞬间抓住他的手腕，几乎从他身上跳起来。

 

“这是什么？”Damian似笑非笑，明知故问。

 

“有时候会…会突然起来，不过平时总是在早上……”男孩缩着头埋在他的怀里，声音细不可闻。

 

胸膛中涌动着一股奇怪的东西，Damian情绪莫名，手上下抽动逗弄着手里的小东西，让它更加坚硬灼热。

 

“别…别弄了……Damian……”男孩握着他手腕的手指嵌进了血族的皮肤，人类的躯体在他怀中蠕动，“有什么东西要……要出来了……”

 

“Jon，乖孩子，让它出来，我要你射出来。”他咬着男孩的耳垂诱哄。

 

男孩的呜咽声变成了颤音，粘稠的热液浇灌在他手上，男孩蹭着他的颈窝细细喘息着。

 

 

02.

 

Jon在耀眼的晨光中眯着眼醒来，白色的拉布拉多犬跳上了他的床，叼着被子从他身上扒离。

“小氪！”男孩抱着大狗狗的脖子在床上滚作一团。

 

Jon不太能记得自己昨晚是怎么回家的，Damian总会送他回来。他没忘记那些抚摸，还有Damian的吻，就算父亲把他保护得再好，他也已经到了应知人事的年纪了，少年人把羞红的脸埋进了自家狗狗柔软的皮毛里。

 

“Jon，小懒虫，该起床了！”Clark在院子里呼唤自家爱子。

 

从他们一家隐居在汉密尔顿开始，麻烦跟危险并没有比以前减少，前Kent先生总是没办法见死不救，但谁能说这不是更幸福的生活呢，看着自家男孩一天一天健康长大。

 

“爸爸，我不能跟你一起去吗？”

 

Clark会说自家男孩在噘嘴撒娇，“不行，Jon，也许下次吧，下次我一定带你一起去。你的那位叔叔并不喜欢陌生人擅自去拜访他。成熟点，你已经是个大孩子了。”他笑着揉乱了男孩的一头卷发。

 

＊＊＊

 

饥渴感在身体里滋生，这是每个血族从第一次尝过人血过后就无法摆脱的惩罚，Damian翠绿色的瞳孔外圈一层红色在向里蔓延，逐渐覆盖整个眼球，身下的人类女孩身份内部鲜热的红色液体沿着每一根血管汨汨淌动的轨迹投射在他视网膜上，美味的带着温度的血液汇向女孩胸膛内剧烈跳动的红色心脏里。

 

手指插进女孩乌黑的发丝里，Damian喘着粗气埋首在女孩的脖颈间，尖利的獠牙撑开他的上唇逐渐成型，血族红着双眼把獠牙扎进女孩的动脉，毒素随着血液注入女孩的身体，那会促使人类情动沉沦，女孩在动情的极乐中软倒在血族的身下。齿痕在血族唾液的作用下逐渐愈合，等她醒来，她会以为自己做了一场与英俊王子共度春宵的美梦。

 

红光从眼球上褪去露出本身翠绿色的瞳孔，Damian看着身下女孩失焦的蓝眼睛，用手指抹掉唇角最后一丝血液送进嘴里。

 

黑暗里传来一声响动，“谁？”

 

Jon感到自己的指甲扎进了手心的软肉里，Damian警告过他，凌晨过后不要再偷偷跑进Wayne古堡，他自大地不以为然。

 

 

男女赤裸的身体交缠在纱帐里，女孩在血族身下轻颤的样子让他不由自主想起昨晚Damian怀中的自己，也是那样沉沦不可自拔。这是他第一次见识到Damian区别于人类的一面。

 

 

男孩困惑于心中突然出现的陌生的酸涩情绪，直觉眼前的画面让他难受，却没法让自己移开双眼。直到木质的门板有一块在他手中碎成了粉末，这动静惊扰了床上的血族。

 

"Jon?"

 

“Alfred，带她出去。”Damian恼火地把依旧在眩晕中的女孩推出房间。

 

“少爷，一位绅士不该对淑女如此粗鲁。”老管家毫无起伏的嗓音从屋外传来，Wayne家的小少爷已经不耐烦地甩上了门。

 

“我说过，别在午夜过后来古堡。”Damian闭了闭眼，勉强压制住满腔火气对着人类男孩开口。

 

"抱……抱歉，Damian，我要走了！"他慌慌张张地转身，脑袋里乱成了一团浆糊，他应该离开。

 

“等等，Jon。”

 

他听到声音，停下脚步，转身疑惑地看向已经到他身后的血族青年，“Damian，怎么了？”

 

Damian抬起男孩的脸，面无表情地看进那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，男孩顺从地抬头，越发疑惑地注视着他。

 

“为什么现在来找我？”

 

男孩不知所措地摇了摇头。

 

Damian紧绷着脸，依旧捏着他的下巴没有放开的意思，“刚才为什么要逃？”

 

“我没有……”

 

“我说过，不准在我面前撒谎，Jon。”

 

Jon的表情不像平时那样容易读懂了，蓝眼睛微微失焦，好像在认真听他说出的每一字，又似乎在走神。Damian对于这种无法掌控的情况感到有些烦躁，突然，男孩伸出手捧住了他的脸，浓密的睫毛下合遮住那两湾漂亮的幽蓝。

 

“Jon……?”男孩的唇贴上了他的，血族睁大了双眼。

 

Jon只是用尽他所理解的所有能表现亲密的方式贴近Damian，像昨晚那样，他的舌头学着血族对待他的方式笨拙地侵入对方的口腔寻找对方的舌头，捧着对方脸的手在他脖子后面交合。

 

Damian花了几秒从僵硬中恢复过来，他推开男孩让他们保持一定距离，他不会承认他享受于这个吻，他冷静地看着Jon，“你知道自己在干什么吗？”

 

“吻你，像她对你那样……”Jon困惑而认真地看着他，随后又像是被自己说出口的答案吓了一跳。

Damian绷着理智的那根弦瞬间断开，他把男孩搂进怀里，狠狠地咬上那张唇。

 

他的男孩也许通常表现得无害，但并非真的无害，他可没忘记初见时自己被刺穿的肩膀，此刻这善于伪装的小野兽也不甘示弱地用上了牙撕咬他的嘴唇。

 

Damian的手沿着那线条优美的腰肢滑下去，探进了男孩衣服的下摆，着迷于摩挲人类温暖的皮肤，少年颤抖着惊呼了一声。

 

Damian可管不了那么多，他可没有放过到手的猎物的习惯，男孩初显成熟征兆的躯体甜美得惊人，并没有看起来那么单薄，腹部覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，每一根线条都凸显得刚好，让他着迷，流连不愿离去。

 

指尖沿着胸部触碰到那点突起，Jon攀着他的肩膀几乎站立不住。他把男孩放在床上的时候，对方还在眩晕。黑发凌乱地贴在人类的脸上，让他看起来脆弱而驯服。

 

人类的衣服在血族的手指下脆弱不堪，裂开的部分露出大片雪白的肌肤，Damian的目光被那具初显轮廓的胸膛上泛着纯真粉嫩红色的小点吸引住，他舔了舔嘴唇，控制不住想尝一尝它的冲动。

 

他俯下身，先是轻咬了一下其中一边的小点，随后用舌头把它卷进嘴里，胸前传来的濡湿感让男孩终于如梦初醒，他惊慌失措地推开血族的头拉紧领口试图逃走，Damian毫不费力压住了男孩的腿，把他重新推回床垫上。

 

“别动！”他命令道。

 

熟悉的狗狗眼攻势让他毫无脾气，Damian捏着男孩泛红的脸蛋慷慨地给了对方一个安抚的吻，随后把目标转移到了男孩下身的裤子上。

 

手隔着布料安抚了一下Jon已经有些抬头的分身，随后拉下裤子与那小家伙打了个照面，尽管在他们还素昧蒙面的时候，它已经热情地哭了他满手了。男孩的体毛疏淡稀少，这让那小家伙无处可藏，只能在他的注视下颤动，Jon发现了这一点，试图夹紧双腿躲避这羞人的注视。Damian恶劣地用膝盖抵在Jon双腿的中间阻止它们合上，随后在对方委屈的目光中，把它们分得更开。

 

“它可比你大胆多了。”Damian低声戏谑，手附上了对方向他热情致敬的部位。

 

“别说出来……”Jon用小臂遮住眼睛，拒绝再看向身上没羞没臊的血族，腰却诚实地向对方的方向抬起，无数的烟花在他眼前绽放，他无法有更多的思考，除了被触碰地方，仿佛全身的感官都已经被关闭，像是漂浮在半空中却没办法往上到达天堂，直到血族指尖搔到了上面的小孔，他蜷缩着身体攀上了云霄。

 

Damian拨开Jon凌乱的黑发，欣赏着他的男孩高潮后眩晕的表情，漂亮的蓝眼睛笼罩在一层浓浓的水雾后，没有焦距，白皙的小脸上像是被红玫瑰花汁晕染过，手贴上去就能感觉到微热的温度。

 

灼人的饥渴感再次席卷上他的脑海，Damian伸出舌尖舔了舔手指上留下的温热液体。

 

Jon感到自己的身体被折叠成一个不可思议的角度，双腿折到了胸前，Damian命令道：“抱住它们。”

 

男孩懵懂地抱住了自己的腿，陌生的被毫无保留注视的感觉让他不知所措，只能呢喃着血族的名字，“Damian……”

 

两团形状完美的臀肉崭露在血族眼前，轻轻一捏就在掌中变形，触感柔软得不可思议。

 

Damian捏着那两团软肉微微分开露出中间从未被人造访的部位，粉嫩的穴口因为主人的紧张而一张一合，手指刚探进去一个头部就被紧紧绞住，里面很热，对于血族而言近乎灼热的温度。

 

“放松，Jon……”他的另一只手轻抚着男孩的脸颊安抚，同时强硬地把手指挤进男孩的身体。

 

“呜……”男孩偏过头咬住了床单，唾液沾湿了白色的布料，让那块变成显眼的深色。。

 

血族急躁地把手上的浊液涂抹在那干涩的内壁，并没等男孩完全适应，又多加了一根手指进去，那温暖紧窒的内部几乎逼疯了他。

 

手指退出男孩的身体，他拉着Jon坐到了他身上，用一个吻堵住了男孩急促的喘息，同时让硬到发痛的下身侵入那个并没有准备好的穴口。

 

“唔……痛……”人类带着哭腔在他身上挣扎着试图摆脱他的入侵。

 

Jon从未感到如此委屈，Damian从没对他这么粗暴过，大坏蛋，明明知道他最怕痛，他吸了吸鼻子试图憋回即将溢出眼眶的水珠。

 

像是感受到他的情绪，Damian胡乱地亲吻着他的脸侧无声地安抚着他，这让他感到稍微好受了些，但下一秒他就摇着头真的哭了出来，那个坚硬的冰冷的东西完全进入了他的身体，他感到自己像是被劈成了两半。

 

Damian抹去人类眼角的水珠，下身向上顶了一下，Jon的啜泣声被冲击得断开，“别哭，很快就不痛了。”

 

“大骗子……”Jon感到自己的前面再次被血族掌控，尽管他不想承认，但那里被碰到总是很舒服，尤其想到碰着他的是Damian，他完全没意识到自己的身体在主动挺动追着血族的手掌，这让血族与他相连的部位饱受煎熬。

 

Damian再也控制不住，扣住了男孩的腰肢开始猛烈抽插。

 

Jon的喘息变得断断续续而且在逐渐演变成一种更暧昧的黏腻的呻吟，Jon意识到了这一点，慌乱地咬住了自己的手背，Damian却没有放过他的意思，他调整位置，让自己每次都撞上那让男孩变得更柔软呃呃一点，夹紧他的小穴开始收缩，Damian知道Jon又要高潮，他用手堵住了男孩的铃口：“忍住Jon，你可不能每次都这么快……”

 

“Damian……唔……放开……”Jon抱着血族的头难耐地扭动着，想要射精的渴望逼得他眼角通红，他不明白为何今晚的Damian会如此恶劣。

 

Damian把他重新放到床上，阴茎退出了那个穴口，让他趴跪着。突如其来的空虚感让Jon回头委屈地瞪了血族一眼，下一秒他就被再次填满。

 

这个姿势让血族的冲撞更加肆无忌惮，Jon感觉自己像暴风雨中颠簸的小舟，他断断续续地抽泣着，除了撑着手承受以外，毫无办法，感觉过了一个世纪那么漫长，他的下身终于被放开，他感到有冰凉的液体一股一股灌进他的身体深处，与此同时，下身像是失禁一样爆发出来。

 

Damian把Jon瘫软的身体揽进自己的怀里，过于猛烈的高潮让男孩还处在一种无意识的啜泣状态，他上下抚摸着男孩的背部传达出安抚的意味，他看了眼窗外，意识到已经是黎明时分，吸血鬼对于阳光畏惧的本能让他想要回到自己的棺材里。

 

“别走，Damian……”男孩在半睡半醒间抓住了他的手，像是察觉了他离开的意图。

 

Damian在一种陌生的并不纯粹的焦躁的情绪中抿紧了唇，像是有一只幼猫的爪子在他心尖搔挠，Jon还拉着他，他听到自己回答：“下不为例。”

 

得到满意的回答，男孩几乎立马就陷入了沉睡，啜泣延续到了睡梦中。

 

——TBC——


End file.
